Sekai Saionji
Sekai Saionji '''(西園寺 世界 Saionji Sekai) is one of the two main heroines of School Days along with Kotonoha and appear as a secondary character in Summer/Shiny Days and Cross Days. In a way she initiates all the events by setting up Makoto with Kotonoha and indirectly causes all the good, or bad events to happen. Sekai is a seemingly cheerful girl who pries into Makoto's affairs and finds out about his crush and puts them together, but regrets doing it immediately after because she's been in love with Makoto for a long time. Because she always puts Makoto and Kotonoha together, for her relationship with Makoto to succeed his and Kotonoha's relationship must end, which can serve as the catalyst for all the bad things that happens. Her friends include Setsuna Kiyoura, Hikari Kuroda and Nanami Kanroji, with the first being her best friend from birth. She usually eats lunch with them during school but after she starts having lunch with Makoto they can get the wrong idea about her and Makoto. She lives with her single mother Youko, who gave birth to her when she was younger than Sekai's current age. Unlike Kotonoha she's not prone to committing violent actions easily, and will only do it if she's abandoned and pregnant. Appearance Sekai has an average build with an average height with an average bust but on the larger size (as commented by Yuuki Ashikaga). Still, she's described as one of the cuter girls in class by Makoto. She has medium length deep brown hair that curl slighty from behind as well as one "idiot hair" curls upward. She's normally seen with her school uniform but her casual clothes usually consist of a white shirt with a pink jacket and a dark blue skirt. Later she buys a pink coat she has had her eye on for a while after she saves up enough. If she's depressed Makoto expresses concern for her saying she's gotten skinnier and sickly looking. Before going to the pool she can go shopping for a swimsuit with Nanami and she complains how swimsuits go out of style every year and girls have to buy a new one every year, and she's seen in a different swimsuit almost a year later. Personality Sekai is initially seen as a cheerful girl who cares deeply for her friends and seemingly helps Makoto out with Kotonoha only for fun. She often berates Makoto every time he does something that he shouldn't to a girl. But it's revealed she's very emotional and can spend days crying in her room. She is also unwilling to reveal to Kotonoha that Makoto and her are dating but when she sees Kotonoha alone at a reception desk she feels guilty at taking Makoto away from her. Above all she's loved Makoto for a long time and can go into depression when he starts dating Kotonoha, something that can be worsened if Setsuna leaves for Paris. Because she's depressed she can start dating Taisuke even though she doesn't like him and start sleeping with him. She's very afraid of losing Makoto and can be devastated if Youko is chosen to go to Paris. While she becomes depressed when abandoned by Makoto when she gets pregnant and then abandoned by him she goes into Yandere mode and commits violent actions. However if all goes well for her she's her initial cheerful self months after. She also believes in the cell phone charm and is seen doing it with Makoto. She's also mentioned to have sharp perception by Makoto and is, to a slight extent demonstrated by her ability to give valuable advice to both Makoto and Kotonoha when their relationship gets rocky but her ability fails her when she herself is involved. At the height of her depression (Makoto dating Kotonoha, Setsuna gone to Paris and her dating Taisuke, a guy she doesn't even like) she mentions to Kotonoha that she wants a dad, but her own dad, as described by her mother is a "hopeless good-for-nothing". School Days The Visual Novel Sekai initially learns of Makoto when he helps Setsuna when she's being bullied and decides to do some research on him for Setsuna but falls in love with him herself. She has no idea how to approach him and he himself pays attention to nothing, let alone her. A surprise seating arrangement occurs and when she learns that Setsuna was sat next to Makoto she begs her to switch seats, as it may be the only chance for her to get close to him. Thus she tries to get to know him but immediately learns of his crush on Kotonoha, and decides to help him make Kotonoha his girlfriend, presumably because it's her only excuse to stay close to him. Together they have lunch every day and learn about Kotonoha and she inevitably succeeds in putting them together. Before Makoto goes on his first date with Kotonoha she kisses him, claiming it's only a tease yet she's obviously distraught over succeeding. From then on depending how the story goes she can end up with Makoto, end up simply depressed, get killed, or go insane and kill Kotonoha or Makoto. See this for more details. Anime Sekai's role is largely the same, however, the series focuses more on Makoto's affair with Sekai, and the other girls in the series. Sekai is a good friend of Makoto at the start of the series and wants to help him get involved with Kotohona. However she develops feelings for him and allows Makoto to practice on her body because Kotohona is sensitive to touches. While she does feel guilty for getting involved with Makoto, even to the point of trying to ignore him for Kotohona's sake, Makoto manages to convince Sekai that he loves her and not Kotohona. As the series progress however she discovers that Makoto is sleeping around with other girls and allows it to happen. She is driving over the edge when she discovers that she is pregnant and Makoto gives her the advice to get an abortion. Manga Sekai's role is almost the same as in the anime. The big difference is that she is far more forward about her feelings for Makoto, but ultimately accepts Makoto loving Kotohona more then her. She even shows a willingness to remain friends with Makoto and accepting being dumped. In the end however Kotonoha goes insane and stabs Makoto but he survives. Sekai seems to go Yandere at that moment but rather takes Makoto to the hospital. However a week later she kills Kotonoha, saying she's far too insane and dangerous. She also makes some remarks that could be construed as insane, such as saying only she'll be the one who brings Makoto happiness and she wants to start over with a clean slate. Summer Days / Shiny Days Sekai's role is largely reduced, due to have gotten sick with the mumps. She is mostly unseen except for at the beginning of the game, when she asks Setsuna to take her place at work, and a few other scenes. The classic "Love Triangle" between Makoto, Kotonoha, and herself doesn't exist. But later in the story, Sekai and Makoto can become lovers. In Shiny Days final ending '''Paris of the Four People Sekai is visited by her mother, Mai and Setsuna who returned from a trip in Paris. Discovering that they are all pregnant with Makoto's children she becomes a little envious of them, but when Youko offers her to join them and become pregnant too, she starts to panic and protest. But does not find any support as even Setsuna decides leave Sekai to her fate. Eventually Makoto arrives and apparently impregnate Sekai as well. Cross Days The Visual Novel Sekai's role is rather small and reduced but for most story lines she is involved with Makoto. Depending on which route you take, Yuuki will try to end the affair between Sekai and Mokoto but cannot convince either of them. In one route Yuuki might not only attempt to try to kill Sekai to stop the affair but he also almost attempts to molest her but Sekai is rescued by Setsuna. Manga In the Manga version Yuuki also tries to convince Sekai to stop stealing Makoto away from Kotohona but is told that it's none of his business. In the end it's revealed that Sekai and Kotohona were both in a three-way relationship with Makoto. Gallery Kotonohaandsekai-03.jpg CellSekai.jpg|A cellphone picture of Sekai in School Uniform CellCostume.jpg|Another cellphone picture of Sekai in "Blue Wind Outfit" Sit.jpg Sekai-School-Days.jpg 0020.jpg|A profile of Sekai sekai happy.jpg|Happy to be with Makoto Sekai brief yandere.jpg|Sekai's eyes without life Sekai yandere after push.jpg|Sekai's mad smile when she pushes Kotonoha into the train sekai mumps.jpg|With the mumps Vlcsnap-318488.jpg|Confidence boost Next summer.jpg|A different swimsuit bitch slap.jpg|After finding out she has to move to Paris boob pump.jpg|More Confidence Boost Endings See Sekai Saionji/endings Trivia *Her given name Sekai means "the world". *The origin of her full name is an allusion to Saionji Kinmochi (西園寺 公望), a statesman and three-time Prime Minister of Japan, and they share same birthday. *Sekai 5 endings which is fewer than Kotonoha but they're all unique unlike Kotonoha who has 4 unique endings. *The Japanese wikipedia classifies Setsuna's Feelings to be a Setsuna ending, even though Makoto ends up with Sekai. If one were to do that, all of Sekai's ending ends in a hug. *In the anime, Kotonoha says that Sekai was lying about her pregnancy due to her seeing nothing in Sekai's corpse. She could be wrong because a fetus would not have had enough time to develop long enough to be seen until weeks after being conceived. In the visual novel however playing along roughly similiar to the anime ("training" with her) she can get pregnant. *Sekai used to heavily believe in the phone wallpaper rumour and if she ends up with Makoto she can assure it works to Hikari. *According to the official family tree Makoto has children with Sekai and Setsuna but the official continuity is still unknown, see this. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Saionjis Category:School Days characters Category:Summer Days characters Category:Shiny Days characters Category:Cross Days characters